Rehearsal
by AnnaTW
Summary: The rehearsal for the Expo opening. A scene they should have put in.


**Who knows if i'll add any more to 'Right Kind of wrong'? But while I decide, here's a one-shot.**

Tony's hair was whipping in the wind as he sat motionless counting the seconds until the button turned green. He was in the back of a military aeroplane waiting for the signal to jump out. It was the rehearsal for the Expo opening which he was convinced he didn't need. Pepper had pressured him and guilt tripped him to do it for the sake of her sanity, and he felt bad, so he was doing it. It's not like anything would go wrong, and watching the girls in minimal clothing, dancing for the fifth time didn't seem like a bad deal to Tony.

He thought about this whole 'Iron Man' lark. He didn't know how he felt about it now the secret was out. He had made a promise to everyone to continue protecting them. It had lost its spark. The being a hero part of it was great, but being beaten up and coming home to Pepper's disapproving, yet sympathetic, face made it slide down. He wasn't sure how long it would be able to voluntary keep it up before the government took the suit off of him, or he couldn't continue with the missions, or worse he died.

Then he thought about Pepper. Obviously, she was pissed about him telling everyone on national TV. But after the initial rush of hysteria, which only lasted a week, she didn't seem angry at him anymore. She seemed more caring. Friendlier. Flirtier. Tony still didn't know where her change in mood came from, but he welcomed it gladly. Especially with the arc reactor playing up at the moment, a pleasant change of thought was just what the doctor ordered.

He wondered if she was single.

"Stark!" Tony's mind started to signal in to his surroundings again. He looked up and saw a flashing, luminous green light and heard a muffled voice yelling at him. "Stark, why haven't you gone yet?"

Tony abruptly stood up, "Oopsie, sorry about that." He gave himself a once over making sure everything was in place before clicking on his helmet. He made his way to the open hatch and looked down on the Expo. It was the middle of the day and so he could see where he had to go clearly. "Au revior John."

"Just jump Tony." John, the pilot's, aggravated voice crackled through the speakers. "You better be on time on the night."

Tony jumped.

_

* * *

_

Shoot to Thrill

finished with a loud last few notes before dying out. The sparks from the explosions around the stage floated down and went out. And Tony was left standing on the rotating circle in a pair of crumpled jeans and t-shirt.

"And then you it's your speech Mr. Stark." The floor director pointed to Tony.

Tony peeled his eyes from the sweaty, panting girls, who were currently circled around him to look at the thin, snobby looking floor director. Tony waved and nodded at him. "Yeah, yeah. I've rehearsed all of that. No worries there. Are we done now?" He said all in one breath.

The director, Ryan, scanned his clipboard before nodding his head. "Looks like we're all wrapped up. As long as you're sure you know you're speech and are okay with it?" He said it so patronizingly like he was talking to a kid, Tony wouldn't have minded knocking him out, especially saying it in front of all the girls who he's sure were models.

"Thanks a lot guide Barbie. But i'm fine." That earned a little eruption of giggles from the dancers who still circled Tony, making his ego grow that little bit more. And that wasn't even his best come back line. _Tony 1, Ryan 0._

Tony's eyes followed Ryan as he ushered down the stairs to the front of the stage undoubtedly to do some other pointless work. Smug with himself, Tony turned round to see the dancers still waiting on him. Was he supposed to be doing something?

"Ladies?" Tony elongated. No one answered, they all just stared and smiled suggestively.

Tony inwardly laughed. A year ago, he would have jumped at the chance these models were clearly offering. But now he wanted nothing from them. All he wanted to do is find Pepper. He didn't know why, but his gut was telling him to find her. Just to see her, and talk to her, and make her laugh. _Right, yes_. That was what he was going to do. He was going to go find his favourite girl.

"Okay then," Tony clapped his hands. "Good show girls. See you on the night."

He went to break through their long, and head strong line to head backstage in search of Pepper. With a struggle he managed to squeeze in between two busty brunettes, hearing the disheartened sigh from each woman that _the_ Tony Stark had turned down their offer. Tony's Converse squeaked on the polished stage as he walked to the back of the stage, but was stopped when he heard someone call him.

"Tony wait a sec." It was Pepper.

He saw her being talked to by Ryan. Or to correct, being talked _at_ by Ryan. Pepper was nodding vigorously and her eyes kept darting in Tony's direction. Rolling his eyes he walked towards them and stopped by Pepper's side. As if that guy hadn't annoyed Tony enough already. He was the one haranguing Pepper to harass him. Tony could take harassment from Pepper, but anyone else and Tony just would not listen.

"Ryan." Tony addressed him with an edge of irritation in his tone, he emphasised this irritation by putting a firm hand on Ryan's shoulder. "Buddy, we're all set. Now, please stop harassing my staff or i'm going to have to find a new floor director."

Pepper tried to hide a grin behind her hand and a fake cough. Ryan's eyes shot to Pepper then back to Tony, before he decided against challenging Tony and walking off in a busy fashion. Tony smiled triumphantly and turned to Pepper. "Happy?"

"What about him?" Pepper furrowed her eyebrows as she asked him.

Tony shook his head and smiled at her naivety, "I mean are you happy that I did a run through?"

"Oh right," Pepper flicked her hair out of her eyes and tried to ignore the slight pink shade creep up her neck. She felt silly. But it was Tony and he doesn't care. She knows he doesn't. "Very. Thank-you for doing it. It just helps me feel that bit more at ease."

"I didn't think that was possible when I was involved." Tony shoved his hands deep in his pockets and swung on his heels like a nervous teenager asking a girl to a dance. His gut was settled now that he was near Pepper. Less than a metre away.

Pepper snorted, "Yeah, me either. But it seems to have settled my nerves for the time being."

They heard people rushing around backstage and someone, undoubtedly Ryan, yelling at people for doing jobs wrong. Tony's rocking on his feet stopped as he had started to feel calm and the usual feeling of needing to rush had gone. His mind started planning his every movement when he was around Pepper. He didn't want to put a foot out of line. Everything always had to be just right when he was with her, hopefully she would one day acknowledge his dedication to her.

"So everything all looks set for next week." Pepper said after scrolling through her Blackberry, her eyes flicking up to his every now and then, smiling at his innocent expression. "Anything else needed for the night or do you feel prepared?"

"Ready as ever," Tony shrugged. "But there is one thing I think could be added to the mix."

"And what's that?" Pepper poised with her Blackberry for whatever extravagant order Tony was going to make. She was expecting something which she would pretend to input and discourage the idea over the coming week. But what he said sounded plausible, yet unnecessary.

"DID."

Pepper arched an eyebrow, "DID?"

"Damsel in distress." Tony answered with an 'obviously' tone in his voice.

"Obviously," Pepper rolled her eyes and dropped her Blackberry into her pocket, intending to ignore his request. "And why exactly do you feel you need a damsel in distress?"

Tony shrugged again, "You know. It'll spice the routine up again. Damsel in distress, who I think you should play by the way. And we can get Hammer to play the evil, idiot of a villain. Hero, me obviously, fly in and save you. Dancers do a celebratory dance around me. The crowd would eat it up."

Pepper laughed at Tony's dream world, "That sounds believable."

"Hey, it could happen." Tony pulled one hand out of his pocket. He wrapped his hand around hers to pull her body closer. He then lifted her hand to wrap around his neck. She stood shell-shocked and didn't stop his movements. "I can imagine it now."

Tony's eyes never reached hers, they traced her from lips downwards. Pepper's breath caught in her throat.

"I can even picture you giving me a nice, long kiss in thanks for saving you from that twat Hammer." Tony's eyes were fixed on her chest at this point, only making Pepper that little bit more stumped for words. She was letting Tony do things, and that shocked her more than his abruptness.

She cleared her throat, "I don't think we have the time to sort this routine out."

_Good protest Pepper._

"Well we can practice in our own time and just add it in to the original show." Tony's voice came out smooth and silky. It rung in Pepper's ears. He was so collected, it put her more on edge. He edged further in and slid the tip of his nose down the edge of hers slowly. "What do you say to a rehearsal at mine tonight?"

Pepper felt his breath on her skin. She was falling into him and couldn't find the willpower to stop it.

"I say," Pepper's voice came out hoarse. She had to clear her throat again. She had to mumble due to the close proximity especially as Tony's lips were so close to hers she couldn't risk them touching. "That if you want a DID then i'll try to sort one out. But not me. I don't think i'm qualified-"

"Didn't I once tell you that you're the most qualified, capable, trustworthy person I know?" Tony cut her off quickly. His lips definitely touched hers after every other word. "Who better to practice with? And besides, I don't _want_ to practice with anyone else."

His lips skimmed hers and Pepper's fingers instinctively dug into his neck to try to hold onto reality. She couldn't date a guy from work. She couldn't fall for her boss. She couldn't kiss Tony. Despite what her conscious told her she couldn't do, it was proved wrong when she seemed to already be kissing Tony. His lips moulded to hers.

Tony hummed contently as he pulled a fraction away. "And imagine that with sparks flying, fireworks, crowds cheering for us. It sounds stunning."

Pepper looked at his lips and saw a faint pink smear over them. Her lipstick on his lips. She had been a bit of a vulnerable, idiot there. She had just _let_ Tony kiss her. His eyes were glistening and his face beamed. She prayed to God that she didn't have the same soppy expression on her face. She needed to professionalism and own space back.

When Pepper heard clipping footsteps on the stage, she pushed herself a few centimetres from Tony. _Ryan_. It seemed like God had answered her prayers.

"Just wanted to let you know that we're all set up for next week Tony, so I guess you can go now," Ryan looked at Tony who was staring Pepper. And then at Pepper who was staring at him with a glazed expression. He shook the feeling that he'd interrupted something. "Unless you're sure you don't want to go over your speech?"

Tony rolled his eyes and shot daggers at Ryan, "Shut up Ryan."

Ryan shut up, nodded, "Right you are." And he left.

"Right. I'll err," Pepper turned to Tony. She hesitated, but quickly ignored it and spoke quickly. "I'll see if I can get that sorted for you. I'll check up stunt doubles or something. You'll need someone trained if that suit of yours is involved. It's like a flying death trap."

Tony sighed happily, "I'll only do it if _you're_ involved."

Pepper was already walking off.

**Lost. Spontaneous, repetitive one-shot which was going nowhere from the beginning. Each half written on different nights in different moods, sorry for any affects it has caused. Apart from my **_**lame**_** excuses, how was it? :)**


End file.
